


Numb

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [17]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Mad to Be Normal (2017), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Another sad story sorry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slight forced eating and drinking, comfort from friends, hurting, numb, projection onto characters, this is a sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Easier just to read it
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Numb

Campbell turns onto his side, covering his head with the duvet. “You need to drink something.” Bill says, sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of water. “Campbell.” He says again, rubbing his hand down the boy’s arm. Campbell makes a slight whine, digging his head deeper into the pillow. “Just one sip.” Bill lifts the duvet, the boy turning away to the bit that was still down. “Okay.” Bill sighs, moving under the covers with the boy and wraps an arm around him. “We can just stay like this for a little bit longer.” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s head, keeping him close; the boy didn’t speak, he didn’t cry, he didn’t frown, he didn’t do anything and that terrified Bill. “Do you want me to do anything?” Campbell lies still, but his hand moves to hold Bill’s. “Good.” Bill soothes, the first acknowledgement the boy had given the man in a while. “You’re such a good boy.” Bill squeezes the boy’s hand who lets out a small sound in response. Campbell’s body freezes when the man’s phone goes off. “It’s okay. Shh.” Bill soothes, moving to grab it. “Hello Joe.” Campbell turns his head. “Yeah Campbell is here, he’s not talking at the moment though.” Bill nods. “Mhm, I mean you can maybe it’ll help.” Campbell squeezes Bill’s hand, making the man smile. “No not yet. No, he’s refusing.” Bill says. “You know where Ronnie lives right?” Bill waits a little before nodding. “Yeah, he can give you a lift down. I called him this morning so he should know.”

“Campbell, Joe is here. And Ronnie.” Bill says after letting the two men in. “Hiya bud.” Ronnie comes into the room sitting down on the chair that sat near the bed. “So he hasn’t talked at all?” Ronnie looks up to Bill. “The occasional noise but no words.” He answers, watching Joe move over to the bed and sitting next to Joe. “Campbell.” He says, laying down next to the boy. “It’s Joe. I bought a new book from the library for you.” Joe rests the book on the bed, Campbell’s hand reaching out to grab it and pull it under the cover with him. “I think that he appreciates the fact you are just here right now.” Bill comforts, resting a hand on Joe’s shoulder. “I know, I just hate this side of him.” Joe says. Ronnie gets up, moving onto his knees down by the side of the bed. “Campbell can you hold a hand out?” Ronnie asks, resting a hand on the bed. “It’s okay.” Bill says, looking over to the bed, watching as Campbell’s hand reaches to Ronnie’s. “Good, okay. Now let’s take these covers off of you.” He says, moving the covers away from the boy whose response was to curl up. “It’s alright. Now can you sit up?” Campbell shakes his head. “Okay, take a breath. Can you say who's in the room?” The boy looks around the room. “Bill.” He looks at the man who smiles at him. “Joe.” He looks over, Joe moving an arm to the boys back. “Ronnie.” He says, squeezing the scot’s hand. “Good boy.” The man praises. 

Joe pulls him closer as he takes a small sip from the glass of water. “I missed you.” Joe says, looking over to where Bill and Ronnie were talking in the kitchen, making food. “Joe.” He says, passing the glass over. “No, Bill said the whole glass.” Joe gives the boy the glass back, Campbell not taking hold of it. “Campbell, what do you need?” Campbell looks around the room and points to Sparky who was sitting in the makeshift pillow fort. “I’ll get him.” Ronnie moves over, grabbing the stuffed dragon and moving it over to rest in the boy’s lap. “Guess all those emotions are tiring.” Joe says, smiling as Bill brings over some food. “Okay, try and eat at least half.” Bill tells him, moving the other side of Campbell whilst Ronnie sits on the armchair. “Look at this.” Bill whispers to Campbell. “Look at all the people who love you that's come to make sure you are okay.” 


End file.
